Point de suture
by th13
Summary: Passé, futur et Quinn ne sait pas comment gérer les deux. Elle ne sait pas comment gérer entre un fantôme et Rachel...
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà qui change un peu de Retrouvailles^^_

_Sans vouloir faire dans la guimauve, voici une nouvelle histoire Faberry (qui est déjà en partie dispo sur le forum de la génialissime Doupi (et non, je ne fait pas de la lèche, ça, c'ets le domaine de K)_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Enjoy ;)_

_13_

* * *

Affalée sur son canapé, ses longues jambes posées sur la table basse, buvant une bière, Quinn regardait la télévision. Du moins, c'était la télé qui la regardait car la blonde était perdue dans ses pensées.

Tout indiquait que Quinn avait réussi sa vie. Un superbe appartement, une belle voiture, des revenus confortables, un boulot qu'elle adorait (et auquel elle se vouait corps et âme), une vie sociale bien remplie mais une vie privée des plus chaotiques. Bordélique comme le dit une certaine latina qui est sa meilleure amie depuis les couches.

- Joyeux anniversaire mon amour. murmura Quinn, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

L'atmosphère qui régnait chez elle n'était pas gaie. C'était plutôt mélancolique. La jeune femme détestait ce jour. Il lui rappelait trop de souvenirs. Une chevelure blonde, un sourire, l'odeur de son shampooing... Quinn ferma les yeux pour se remémorer ses souvenirs, se rappeler de la silhouette de Sarah, de son insolente beauté, du charme de ses dix-huit ans...

- La cavalerie arrive! fit une voix enjouée en arrivant dans le salon.

- C'est pire que ce que je pensais. dit Brittany en regardant sa compagne tout en lui montrant Quinn qui pleurait. Je file en cuisine.

Santana opina de la tête et rejoignit son amie qui fini par ouvrir les yeux en sentant la présence de la latina.

- C'est pas le bon soir. dit Quinn en s'essuyant les joues.

- T'es seule?

- ça se voit non?

- Tu prends, tu consommes, tu jettes. résuma Santana. Ce soir, rien?

- Pas la bonne période. fit la blonde, légèrement agacée.

- Quoi, t'as tes règles et t'es de mauvais poil parce que tu ne peux pas t'envoyer en l'air?

- San...

- Il serait peut être temps que tu cesses d'y penser et ce n'est pas en baisant tout ce qui bouge que tu vas y arriver. dit Brittany qui revenait de la cuisine avec un plateau apéro.

- Cela fait... commença Quinn, d'une voix tremblante.

- Dix ans aujourd'hui. Sarah aurai vingt huit ans. compléta la danseuse en posant le plateau sur la table basse. Lord T m'a chargée de te dire qu'il ne fallait pas rester ancrée dans le passé. Tu ne l'oublieras pas mais il faut que tu passes à autre chose.

- Et ce n'est pas en baisant tout ce qui a une paire de seins et un vagin que tu y arriveras.

Quinn opina de la tête et Britt lui donna un verre de vin blanc.

-Pour te changer les idées, nous t'emmenons voir un concert privé. reprit la danseuse, visiblement excitée à cette idée.

- Qui c'est? demanda Quinn. Je vous prévient, si c'est Lana Del Rey, je me tire une balle.

- Britt... coupa gentiment Santana avant que sa compagne ne parle. (à Quinn) T'inquiètes pas. La personne qu'on va voir à une voix à te donner des frissons...

* * *

Rachel faisait les cent pas dans sa loge, nerveuse pour le concert qu'elle devait donner dans deux heures. Deux heures, c'est à la fois court et long pour elle. Deux heures que la Diva allait passer à se demander si l'idée de Santana ,n'était pas foireuse. Revoir Quinn après toutes ces années n'allait pas être une sinécure. Et si elle prenait la fuite encore une fois?

Il y avait trop de non-dit entre la photographe et la Diva. De tension sexuelle avait dit un jour Santana quand elles étaient adolescentes. mais ses deux maies l'avait certifié, Ice Quinn avait changée. En bien ou en mal, peu importait à Rachel. Ce soir, elle allait revoir Quinn.

* * *

- Quoi? Vous m'avez entraînée ici? tempêta Quinn tout en restant scotchée devant l'affiche qui était ,placardée contre un mur.

- Et alors? ce n'est qu'un concert.

- De la naine! Faut de te faire un dessin?

- Tu n'as pas le choix Fabray. C'est ça ou je te menottes et te fait écouter l'intégrale de Britney.

- J'adorerai que tu me fasses cela. fit Brittany avec un sourire rêveur.

- Plus tard. dit Santana en rougissant à l'idée.(à Quinn qui fait mine de partir) Ah non, tu restes là toi. C'est pas négociable!

Deux heures plus tard, Quinn était toujours assise dans son fauteuil et regradait la scène que Rachel venait tout juste de quitter. Sans le dire à ses amies, la photographe avait apprécié ce piano-voix. La jeune femme avait été transportée par la voix suave et envoûtante de la Diva et cela lui rappelait des souvenirs. Pas ceux ou, lycéenne, Quinn en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Rachel mais ceux de l'unique nuit qu'elles avaient passée ensemble. La seule nuit ou Quinn n'avait pas pensé à Sarah.

- Quinn? fit Brittany en la secouant légèrement. Encore partie dans ton monde?

- Hein? dit la photographe en reprenant ses esprits. Sa voix est encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Je ne l'avais pas entendue depuis le lycée.

- Comment ça? Tu vis dans une grotte? demanda la danseuse, perplexe. Il est impossible de louper Rachel.

- Il se trouve que je n'écoute pas forcément ce que les gens acclament. Pour tout vous dire, j'ignorai qu'elle avait réalisé son rêve.

- Mais comment... Rachel est partout...

- Parce que les trois quart du temps, je suis en voyage et qu'en Europe, elle n'est pas connue. Et quand je revient ici, je suis enfermée au studio et quand je sors... termina la blonde avec un sourire évocateur.

- Quand même... objecta Brittany. Rachel est la grande Rachel Berry.

- Pour moi, elle restera Rachel Berry la looseuse. dit doucement la blonde.

Santana n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation et savait ce qui tracassait son amie. Sarah/Rachel. Quinn était prise entre deux feux. Entre une jeune femme qu'elle ne parvenait pas à oublier et une autre qui ranimait la partie de son coeur qu'elle croyait morte... Santana n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour deviner que si Quinn avait délibérément ignoré ce que devenait Rachel, c'était pour ne pas y penser. Pour ne pas penser à ce que la Diva lui faisait ressentir et pour oublier ce qui s'était passé entre elles.

* * *

Elle se tenait devant elle, immobile et droite comme un i, ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses mains. De nouveau, Rachel était intimidée par la présence de Quinn mais éprouvait un immense soulagement en la voyant. Physiquement, la blonde n'avait pas si changé que ça, si ce n'est ses cheveux qui étaient plus courts ainsi que sa garde robe, en attestait le jean-chemise-veste qu'elle portait. Son parfum était toujours le même mais, ce qui surpris Rachel, ce fut le regard posé sur elle. Regard vert aux reflets tristes et désabusés. La chanteuse sentait à nouveau des papillons dans le ventre en présence de la photographe qui ne pipait mot sous les regards amusés de leurs amies. Après quelques secondes de silence, la danseuse se décida à sauter sur Rachel.

- C'était génial!

- Doucement ma licorne. Ne va pas faire mal à Rachel. fit Santana en souriant.

- Excès de sucre ou manque de sexe? demanda la Diva qui était ravie de la diversion proposée par son amie.

- Probablement les deux. avoua Brittany en éclatant de rire. Au fait Rach... Quinn a été surprise de te voir su scène. Elle n'était pas au courant.

- Britt... fit Quinn, gênée.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais emprunter ma femme.

- Pour faire quoi? Je suis bien là, avec Rachel...

- Tu es en manque. fit Santana en attirant la danseuse contre elle.

- Oui!

Sans rien ajouter de plus, le couple sortit de la loge et le silence se réinstalla. Quinn ignorait comment agir avec la chanteuse sans avoir l'impression de trahir Sarah et Rachel avait tellement de questions à lui poser qu'elle ne savait pas par ou commencer. La brune fini donc par aller se changer derrière un paravent.

- alors comme ça, tu ne savais pas que j'avais fini par percer à Broadway?

- Je l'ignorai. répondit sincèrement Quinn. Je voyage beaucoup.

- En Europe, je sais. J'ai vu quelques une de tes photos. Elles sont bien.

- Merci.

- Tu n'es pas très bavarde.

- Pas grand chose à dire.

- Pas comme au lycée...

- Je regrette ce que je t'ai fait subir.

La dernière phrase de Quinn surprit la jeune femme. Plus jeunes, Quinn ne s'était jamais excusée pour quoi que ce soit.

- Comme quoi Santana avait raison. Ice Quinn a changé. fit Rachel en rveenant vers la blonde. (sourit) ça fait du bien d'être en jean.

- Fini le temps des jupes? demanda la jeune femme tout en regardant les jambes de la chanteuse.

- Depuis qu'une certaine personne m'a dit que mes jupes étaient une perpétuelle tentation, oui.

Quinn ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse qui la replongea dans ses souvenirs de l'unique nuit qu'il y avait eue entre elles.

- Ou est passée la Quinn que je connaissais?

La photographe ne répondit pas et haussa les épaules, signifiant que le sujet était clos.

- au niveau de ta vie privée, rien à déclarer? fit Quinn, désireuse de savoir si Rachel avait quelqu'un ou non.

- Rien de bien sérieux depuis une certaine blonde de ma connaissance. avoua la brune avec un sourire en coin. Et toi, pas de madame Fabray?

De nouveau, Quinn se mura dans le silence et leurs amies rentrèrent dans la loge, souriantes.

- Bon, les dindes, on va bouffer? J'ai la dalle.

- Toujours aussi délicate. soupira Rachel.

- Ben, je ne change pas moi. Et j'ai vraiment la dalle. Rach, la prochaine fois, choisis une salle ou les toilettes sont d'une taille honorable parce que faire l'amour en deux/deux dans des chiottes pour lilliputiens...

* * *

Le dîner se passa bien, dans une ambiance chaleureuse et bon enfant. L'espace d'une soirée, Quinn n'avait pas pensé à Sarah et cela lui avait fait du bien.

Après que l'addition fut payée dans son intégralité par Quinn sans que le trio ne s'en rende compte, la jeune femme les rejoignit dehors. Santana et Brittany étaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre et Rachel était adossée contre le mur, le regard brillant.

- Combien je te doit? fit Santana à Quinn en sortant son portefeuille.

- Rien du tout. ça m'a fait plaisir.

- La prochaine fois, ce sera nous. San en connait un sur la 14° et lord T peux même venir avec nous. En plus, il y a plein de licornes.

Quinn opina de la tête et Rachel, qui jusque là était silencieuse, décida de faire quelques pas.

- Merde. Berry, t'es raide? dit Santana , surprise.

- Pas de ma faute si leur cave est à tomber par terre. avoua Rachel qui avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes.

- Si ça continue, tu vas te retrouver le cul par terre. continua la latina. T'es trop raide pour rentrer chez toi.

- Elle n'a qu'a dormir chez moi. J'habite pas loin. proposa la photographe sous le regard ravi de Santana et celui, perplexe de Rachel.

- Attend... Une fille va dormir chez toi? En tout bien tout honneur? T'as les anglais qui débarquent?

- Les anglais? dit Brittany, perdue. Quinn a des anglais chez elle?

- Ma douce, les anglais sont les envahisseurs que nous avons tout les mois.

- D'accord.

- Il s'agit de Rachel. répliqua Quinn à Santana. aucune histoire de débarquement.

- Qui est une viande saoûle.

- J'suis quand même assez grande pour me gérer. objecta Rachel tout en manquant de s'étaler sur le trottoir.

- A l'évidence, non. T'es pas capable de faire un mètre sans te vautrer.

- Ben...

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de la Diva qu'elle souleva sans effort. Profitant du fait que la jeune femme la portait, Rachel enfouit son visage dans son cou, respirant le parfum familier.

- On dirai la scène du film Bodyguard. fit Brittany en souriant.

- avec Quinn dans le rôle du garde du corps. marmonna la chanteuse.

Santana esquissa un sourire en voyant les joues de son amie devenir rouges.

- Feriez bien mieux de filer. conseilla la latina.

- Pour une fois, je vais t'écouter. Bonne fin de soirée les filles.

- Ouais. Prévois la bassine pour Rachel!

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, la photographe était dans son appartement, tenant toujours Rachel contre elle. Pour Quinn, les quelques minutes de trajet furent les plus longues de sa vie qui avait eu bien du mal à se contrôler en la sentant contre elle. Ce fut une Diva à moitié endormie que Quinn déposa sur le lit de la chambre d'amis.

- Première fois que tu me vois dans un état pareil. marmonna Rachel en essayant de se redresser pour enlever ses chaussures.

- Laisse, je vais le faire. dit Quinn en se baissant. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de deuxième fois.

- Moi si. Au moins, j'étais dans tes bras. murmura la jeune femme en fermant les yeux. Pourquoi ce silence entre nous? Est ce que je t'ai blessée?

Quinn ne répondit pas, portant son attention sur les lacets récalcitrants. Au bout de quelques minutes, les chaussures furent enlevées et la jeune femme se releva.

- Si ça ne va pas, ma chambre est juste à côté. Bonne nuit Rachel.

- 'nuit.

Laissant la brune toute seule, la blonde ferma la porte et alla dans le salon. Elle enleva sa veste, se servit un verre de vin et alla s'assoir sur le canapé. Bien malgré elle, Quinn pensait encore et toujours à Sarah ainsi qu'à Rachel. Deux êtres qui comptent dans sa vie. L'une est le passé qui hante son présent et l'autre... Quelque chose auquel elle ne veut plus croire.

* * *

Quinn vidait verre sur verre, regardant toujours la photo. Elle et Sarah, tendrement enlacées, posant fièrement sous l'objectif de Santana, heureuses et amoureuses, certaines d'avoir toute la vie devant elles.

La photographe posa la photo sur la table et repensa à cette fameuse nuit.

_Le jour J était arrivé. Quinn éyait diplômée sous le regard fier de sa mère qui l'avait prise en photo avec Santana et Brittany. Son coeur se serra en songeant que Sarah n'était plus là pour assister à ce jour et Quinn sentit des larmes monter. Remarquant le silence de son amie, Santana la prit dans ses bras tandis que Brittany la regardait interagir sans rien dire, se contentant de sourire à Judy qui eu une pensée pour la compagne de sa fille._

_Quinn se dégagea assez vite de l'étreinte et son regard vert se posa sur Rachel qui discutait avec ses pères. la blonde savait qu'elle avait reversé toute sa frustration sur la brune car elle lui faisait trop penser à Sarah et s'était dit qu'il fallait qu'elle s'excuse._

_Judy déposa Quinn devant l'imposante porte du cimetière et la jeune femme frissonna, mal à l'aise. Elle mit les mains dans ses poches et marcha d'un bon pas vers la tombe de Sarah. Arrivée à destination, Quinn ne put que s'agenouiller et poser une main sur le marbre froid. Elle ne disait rien mais son attitude parlait pour elle. Abattue et triste. Quinn resta de longues minutes dans cette position, son regard vert se perdant dans la contemplation d'une photo de Sarah dans un médaillon._

_- Je savais que tu viendrai aujourd'hui. dit une femme d'une quarantaine d'années en posant une main sur l'épaule de la blonde._

_- Elle me manque. répondit la jeune femme en essuyant une larme sur sa joue._

_- Je sais. Je crois qu'elle est heureuse que tu sois là._

_- C'est si dure... murmura Quinn en se relevant._

_- Quinn, tu as toute la vie devant toi pour tomber de nouveau amoureuse, ne te fermes pas à ça. Pour l'instant, tu as l'impression que tu n'en es pas capable mais tu verras... Sarah ne voudrai pas que tu sois malheureuse toute ta vie..._

_- Elle me manque. répéta Quinn._

_La mère de Sarah la prit dans ses bras et murmura:_

_- Tu dois vivre pour elle. Tu lui en a fait la promesse._

_- C'est si dur._

_- Tu ne trahiras pas Sarah en aimant quelqu'un d'autre._

_Quelques minutes se passèrent avant que Quinn ne se dégage de l'étreinte. Elle esquissa un sourire à la femme et s'en alla._

_Une pluie fine commençait à tomber et Quinn ne s'en rendait pas compte. Elle marchait au hasard et fini par se rendre compte qu'elle était devant chez Rachel. Cette dernière, était assise sous le proche avec un mug de thé bien chaud qu'elle manqua de laisser tomber en voyant la jeune femme._

_- Quinn? Qu'est ce que tu fait là?_

_- Je ne sais pas. j'ai marché au hasard._

_- Ne reste pas sous la pluie, rejoins moi. Je ne voudrai pas que tu sois malade. dit Rachel, sincère tout en lui faisant signe de la rejoindre._

_- Pourquoi t'es aussi sympa avec moi? demanda Quinn une fois sous le porche. C'est vrai quoi... J'ai fait de ta vie un enfer cette année._

_- Et alors? Nous sommes diplômées et cela n'a plus d'importance. répondit la diva en buvant son thé. Je vais enfin intégrer NYADA. Et toi?_

_- Je suis admise à Yale. Fini le cheerleading._

_- Dommage, l'uniforme t'allait plutôt bien. avoua la jeune femme en rougissant._

_- Qu'est ce que je devrai dire de tes jupes... Une perpétuelle tentation. plaisanta Quinn qui se mordit la lèvre en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de dire que Rachel était sexy._

_- Tentation hein?_

_Quinn ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire, ignorant volontairement son coeur qui lui disait de rester._

_- Je vais y aller. fit la blonde en se retournant._

_- Non, reste. dit Rachel en lui attrapant le poignet droit. Reste avec moi._

_La Diva avit murmuré ces derniers mots car elle ne voulait pas que la blonde parte. Quant à Quinn... Elle hésitait entre partir car elle était attirée par Rachel ou rester et aller au bout de ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle. Quinn se retourna et regarda Rachel, ne cherchant même pas à dégager son poignet de la main qui le tenait. La blonde se rapprocha d'elle et, lentement, comme un film au ralenti, posa une main sur le bas de son dos et l'autre sur sa joue._

_- Tu sais ce que ça implique... murmura Quinn. Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible._

_- Je sais. répondit la diva sur le même ton._

_Cette nuit là, dans les bras de Rachel, Quinn oublia Sarah et la petite brune découvrit le plaisir physique._

_A l'aube, Rachel était endormie contre Quinn qui était éveillée, n'ayant pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Pendant quelques minutes , la jeune femme la regarda dormir et fini par se lever en faisant attention à la dormeuse. La blonde ressentait un sentiment de honte, comme si elle avait trompé Sarah avec Rachel. Quinn se passa une main dans les cheveux, indécise sur ce qu'elle devait faire concernant la petite brune. Partir et affronter son regard ou partir pour ne plus revenir? La jeune femme se rhabilla en silence, embrassa Rachel sur le front et s'en alla._


	2. Chapter 2

La bouteille de vin était finie et la photographe se leva pour aller en prendre une autre. Une fois cette tâche faite, Quinn retourna s'asseoir et s'absorba dans la contemplation de la photo pour ne pas penser à Rachel, pour résister à la tentation d'aller la voir dormir. Mine de rien, cette soirée avait été éprouvante pour la jeune femme. Etre en présence de Rachel avait ravivé les souvenirs de cette fameuse nuit et l'avait amenée à se demander pourquoi elle avait quitté la Diva au petit matin.

- Et puis merde. fit Quinn en se levant.

La jeune femme avait la ferme intention de se coucher mais s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre d'amis. Elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et se ravisa, préférant aller se coucher dans son propre lit.

Santana buvait un café, assise dans son fauteuil dans le salon tandis que Brittany s'affairait à préparer un chocolat chaud en cuisine.

- Tu penses à Rachel et Quinn? demanda la danseuse en venant près de sa compagne.

- Ouais. Cela fait dix ans que les dindes se tournent autour mais...

- Mais il y a Sarah et ce n'est pas évident pour Quinn de tourner la page.

- Elle a eu 10 ans pour faire son deuil.

- Mais ce n'est pas si évident que ça pour Q. Objecta Brittany en buvant sa tasse. Elle est amoureuse d'un fantôme et d'une personne réelle. Q a l'impression de tromper Sarah en étant amoureuse de Rachel.

- Faut vraiment que ça se décante. maugréa Santana. Parce que j'en ai marre de voir Q se morfondre dans son coin et Rachel baiser toutes les blondes qui ressemblent à Q...

- Ce sont à elles d'en parler. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus...

* * *

Rachel tournait et virait dans le lit, incapable de se rendormir. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au réveil qui lui indiqua qu'il était quatre heures du matin. La jeune femme se rallongea, songeant que Quinn devait sûrement dormir mais elle avait la gorge sèche. Sans faire de bruit, Rachel se leva et sortit pour aller dans la cuisine quand elle entendit des pleurs provenant de la chambre de la photographe. Sans réfléchir, la brune ouvrit la porte et vit Quinn, allongée sur son lit, en proie à un cauchemar. Rachel alla s'assoir sir le rebord du lit et secoua doucement la jeune femme qui ouvrit brusquement les yeux, affolée et surtout étonnée que Rachel soit là.

- Je voulais aller boire un verre d'eau et je t'ai entendue. justifia la chanteuse tout en se relevant.

Quinn ne répondit pas et regarda la Diva qui comprit la demande silencieuse de la blonde.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. murmura Rachel en s'allongeant dans le lit.

- M'en fout. marmonna Quinn en se collant contre la blonde, sa tête contre son épaule.

* * *

Ce fut la nuit la plus longue pour Rachel qui avait du résister à la tentation du corps à demi-nu de la photographe contre elle. La chanteuse savait que cela ne servait à rien de se voiler la face. Elle était amoureuse de Quinn depuis le premier jour ou elle l'avait vue. Il n'y avait que la principale concernée qui ne s'en doutait pas ou alors, elle cachait bien son jeu. Finalement, apaisée par la respiration calme de la dormeuse, Rachel s'endormit, un bras de Quinn autour d'elle.

* * *

Quinn se réveilla à l'aube, vaguement nauséeuse et avec des piverts dans la tête. La jeune femme s'étonna de sentir un poids contre elle et esquissa un sourire en reconnaissant Rachel qui dormait contre elle. Sans réveiller la dormeuse, la blonde se leva, enfila un short et alla dans la cuisine. Elle se fit couler un café et alla s'assoir sur un tabouret de bar, contemplant sa tasse d'un regard absent.

_Un cauchemar. Je n'ai fait qu'un cauchemar...Pourquoi Rachel m'a rejointe?_

- J'ai cru que tu étais partie. fit Rachel en arrivant dans la cuisine, les cheveux en bataille.

- Si tu veux du café, il y en a de fait. répondit Quinn sans se retourner. Et vu que je suis chez moi, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je m'en ailles.

Pendant quelques minutes, Rachel s'affaira en silence dans la cuisine et s'assit en face de la blonde qui fini par la regarder.

- Tu fait souvent des cauchemars?

- Tu vient souvent rejoindre les gens dans leur lit quand ils en font? rétorqua la photographe.

Rachel haussa les épaules, devinant sans peine que Quinn n'allait pas en parler. Elle se contenta de la regarder et remarqua une discrète bague en or gris à son annulaire gauche. Surprise, la brune leva un regard suspicieux vers la blonde.

- Quoi? fit Quinn, surprise du regard posé sur elle.

- Dois-je m'attendre à voir débarquer madame Fabray? dit sèchement la Diva en désignant la bague. (Quinn éclate de rire) Fout toi de ma gueule en plus...

- Il n'y a pas de madame Fabray. fit la blonde entre deux rires.

- Et ça, c'est quoi? rétorqua Rachel qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- Quelque chose qui ne te concerne pas. dit elle sèchement.

- C'est lié à tes cauchemars?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre?

- Ice Quinn est de retour. Peut pas dire qu'elle m'aie manquée celle là.

- Fout moi la paix.

- Non.

- Non?

- que tu le veuilles ou non, il faut qu'on parle de cette fameuse nuit.

- Je ne veux pas. Tu peux le comprendre?

- Non. Moi, ce que je n'ai pas compris, c'est pourquoi je me suis réveillée nue dans mon lit sans toi à mes côtés. Je me suis même demandée si ça ne venait pas de moi puisque tu as été la première à me faire l'amour.

- Pardon? dit Quinn, stupéfaite de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre de la bouche même de la jeune femme.

- Tu a très bien entendu. Que veux tu que je te dise de plus? Que je suis amoureuse de toi depuis le lycée?

- Tu ne peux pas.

- Je ne peux pas quoi? T'aimer? dit Rachel d'un ton sec. Tu ne peux pas me l'enlever tout comme tu ne peux pas effacer le passé et ce qu'il y a eu entre nous. (la blonde se prend la tête entre les mains) Que tu le veuilles ou non, il y a un nous.

- Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter. dit Quinn qui sentait son mal de tête empirer et qui, surtout, voulait se sortir de cette conversation épineuse. J'ai été ta première? C'est bien et ça ne me fait pas plus d'effet que ma première cuite. J'ai fait un cauchemar? Tout le monde en fait, moi la première. Par contre, la psychanalyse à deux balles à huit heures du mat', très peu pour moi. Tu veux quoi? Que je te décernes une médaille parce que tu étais là?

Sous le regard étonné de Quinn, Rachel éclata en sanglots. Consciente d'avoir été dure dans ses propos, la blonde se leva et se mit derrière la brune, encerclant sa taille de ses bras et posant le menton contre son épaule.

- Rachel... murmura la jeune femme au bout de quelques secondes de silence. Je suis désolée d'avoir dit tout ça. Je ne le pensais pas...

La brune se retourna, enfouit sa tête contre son épaule et la blonde ferma les yeux, non pour ne pas voir la jeune femme qui pleurait toujours mais parce que le fait de la tenir dans ses bras lui faisait ressentir une sensation de bien être.

Ses mains caressaient le dos de la Diva et la jeune femme savait parfaitement que si elle cédait à ses envies, la situation empirerait. A contre-coeur, la photographe s'éloigna doucement de Rachel qui ne comprit pas ce revirement.

- Pourquoi t'intéresses tu à quelqu'un qui n'est pas libre? murmura Quinn de façon inaudible.

- Tu as dit quelque chose? demanda Rachel en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Rien. mentit la blonde. File prendre une douche.

Après avoir donné des vêtements propres à Rachel, Quinn fila dans le salon et s'installa directement devant le piano à queue qui trônait fièrement dans son salon. Sans mettre de partition, les yeux fermés, Quinn joua la lettre à Elise et Nocturne en C mineure de Chopin pour finalement terminer par la jeune fille et la mort de Schubert.

Trois morceaux qu'elle avait appris avec Sarah et qui résumaient assez bien son ressenti. S'apercevant d ela présence de Rachel, Quinn arrêta de jouer et se contenta de mettre ses mains sur ses genoux.

- Je vais y aller. dit Rachel. Merci pour la douche.

- Je t'en prie.

- Pourquoi jouait tu la jeune fille et la mort?

Quinn ne répondit pas et Rachel s'en alla, non sans remarquer l'immense tristesse qui se lisait dans le regard vert posé sur elle.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard

- J'ai demandé une pose naturelle, pas celle d'une star du porno! dit sèchement Quinn à une jeune femme qu'elle photographiait dans son studio. San, c'est la dernière fois que je fais ça pour toi.

Santana, calée au fond d'un confortable fauteuil, haussa les épaules et regarda son amie qui mordillait une branche de ses lunettes de vue, signe qui trahissait son agacement.

- T'es la meilleure. rétorqua la latina. Tu crois quand même pas que je laisserai n'importe qui prendre en photo mes filles?

Quinn ne répondit pas, fini par prendre la photo qu'elle voulait et fit signe à la modèle d'aller se changer.

- Rappelle moi pourquoi je le fais?

- Parce que tu a investi des billes dans mon affaire et que tu es la meilleure. fit Santana avec un sourire en coin.

- J'te signale qu'en temps normal, je en fais pas ça.

- Qui a fait les photos du dernier album de la divine rouquine hein? Qui peut se vanter d'avoir appris son métier aux côtés de Leibovitz et von Unweth? C'est toi mais depuis trois jours, rien ne va plus chez toi. Est ce que cela à voir avec Rachel?

- Mais non. assura Quinn en rangeant son appareil photo.

- Pourquoi tu m'a demandée de te ramener ceci? fit la brune en désignant une pochette

- Pose pas de questions auxquelles je ne répondrai pas. conseilla la photographe en s'asseyant en face de son amie.

- dans ce cas là, explique moi pourquoi tu joues sans arrêt_ "la jeune fille et la mort"_. Q, même si ton appartement est insonorisé, nous t'entendons quand même jouer quand nous passons devant ta porte.

- Pas envie d'en parler.

- Tout comme tu ne m'a pas donné ta version de ta soirée avec Rachel.

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire.

- T'es sûre? Parce que la mémère est venue chez nous après être partie de chez toi et qu'elle portait tes fringues...

- Rachel a prit une douche chez moi, c'est tout. concéda la jeune femme en triturant ses lunettes.

- Pas de détail croustillant? demanda Santana avec espoir.

- Non. Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous hormis le fait que nous ayons dormi ensemble.

- Cauchemar. dit la latina, perspicace.

- Ouais. répondit Quinn d'un ton sombre. Elle a dit que j'avais été sa première.

- Je sais.

- Elle t'a également dit que j'avais détalé comme un lapin le lendemain?

- Je l'avais deviné à l'instant même ou Rachel était venue à la maison. Première fois que je l'entendais utiliser un vocabulaire grossier. Pour te dire... Même Britt avait été choquée.

- J'ai merdé dans les grandes largeurs.

- Non. C'est juste que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Tu n'étais pas prête à l'époque.

- Est ce que je le suis? Je veux dire... Depuis Sarah, je fuis toute forme d'amour.

- Et tu as peur de ce que Rachel t'offre. Elle est là et elle ne t'abandonnera pas. Tu es l'Unique à ses yeux. (sourit) Tu crois que la morue du mois est présentable?

- Sûrement. Embrasse Britt de ma part.

- Je le ferai. Nous te voyons ce soir?

- Au cabaret? Je viendrai y faire un tour mais tu fais pas ta mère poule.

- Comme si c'était mon genre de faire gaffe à ton gros cul...

* * *

Dans sa loge, Rachel finissait de se changer. La jeune femme, épuisée par le rythme éreintant de sa journée, ne désirait qu'une seule chose: rentrer chez elle et s'affaler sur son canapé. La brune enfila une veste, ouvrit la porte et son coeur manqua un battement en voyant Quinn qui se tenait devant elle.

- Salut.

- Salut. répondit Rachel. Si tu es venue pour récupérer tes vêtements, ils sont chez moi.

- Une autre fois. Si je suis là, c'est pour te proposer quelque chose.

- Tu sais ce que je veux. dit doucement la Diva en regardant Quinn qui semblait mal à l'aise.

- Je sais et je ne suis pas en mesure de te le donner maintenant. rétorqua la jeune femme en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- J'ai bien attendu dix ans...

- Je sais et je te demande d'être patiente.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux?

- Apprendre à te connaître. De toi, je ne connaît que l'adolescente et pas la femme. (soupire) Je te laisse entrer dans ma vie et nous verrons bien ce que cela donne.

- C'est une torture que tu m'infliges là. fit remarquer Rachel. Mais je pose une condition.

- Qui est?

- J'ai droit à une question par jour sur ta vie privée et tu devras y répondre.

- Si tu veux.

- C'est du à Santana ton revirement? dit la brune, stupéfaite du changement de la photographe.

- Possible. répondit Quinn avec un sourire énigmatique. (lui donne une carte) Voici ma carte de visite professionnelle. Si tu n'arrives pas à me joindre, c'est que je suis dans mon studio...

Rachel opina de la tête et la blonde l'embrassa sur la joue. Au contact de ses lèvres, la chanteuse ferma les yeux.

* * *

Du coin de l'oeil, Santana jaugeait l'ambiance du cabaret. La salle était pleine à craquer pour le nouveau spectacle et cela la ravissait.

Quinn y était connue comme le loup blanc et son arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue car le personnel, uniquement féminin, arrêta momentanément de travailler pour la voir arriver. Un sourire étira les lèvres pleines de la latina qui rejoignit son amie qui était près du bar avec Brittany.

- Comment ça se passe ce soir? demanda la photographe tout en souriant à une serveuse qui officiait derrière le bar.

- Plutôt bien. répondit Santana. Britt a rajouté une choré endiablée de Roxane.

- Façon Moulin rouge?

- Ouais. Le tango du film est à tomber.

- Et toi? demanda la blonde à la danseuse.

- La rouquine est aussi exigeante que moi. confia Brittany avec un sourire ravi. Sa tournée va être un carton! Tu as parlé à Rachel?

- oui.

- Et?

- Nous allons nous voir plus souvent. fit la blonde en souriant. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je la laisse entrer dans mon monde que nous allons être ensemble. Je veux connaître la femme.

- Baise là. plaisanta Santana.

- Obsédée!

- N'empêche qu'il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une partie de jambes en l'air pour connaître physiquement une personne.

- Perverse.

- A ton service Barbie. répliqua Santana tout en faisant un clin d'oeil. C'est pas le tout de tâter le bout de gras sur un éventuel accouplement Faberry mais j'ai la gorge sèche...

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Quinn buvait verre sur verre, discrètement surveillée par Santana qui était assise avec elle tandis que Brittany était dans les coulisses de la scène, attentive aux moindres détails.

- Tu vas être une viande saoule. fit remarquer Santana à son amie.

- Au moins, je passerai une nuit complète. répondit Quinn, amère.

- Y'a un truc que je ne piges pas. Tout à l'heure, tu étais contente et maintenant, tu fait la poivrote. Pourquoi?

- Je t'envie tu sais... Plus de dix ans que tu es avec Britt et vous filez le parfait amour. Moi, à côté, je n'ai rien.

- Tu as Rachel.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas. Rachel n'es pas à moi. Elle est amoureuse de la Quinn adolescente, pas de moi. (boit son verre) Je suis une lâche.

- Je t'interdis de dire que tu es une lâche. Quinn Fabray n'en ai pas une, tu entends? Met toi bien ça dans le crâne.

Quinn ne dit plus rien et porta son attention vers son verre. Santana savait ce qui rongeait la blonde et ne savait plus quoi faire pour que la jeune femme s'en sorte. Soudain, une idée grema dans son esprit et ce fut avec un sourire machiavélique qu'elle envoya un sms à Rachel.

_Aux grands maux les grands remèdes._


	3. Chapter 3

La chaîne hifi diffusait en boucle les Gymnopédies d'Erik Satie tandis que Rachel, confortablement assise dans son canapé en cuir blanc, lisait _« Tipping the Velvet »_ de Sarah Waters, son téléphone à portée de main. Qui vibra à cet instant. La Diva posa son livre, prit son portable et haussa les sourcils en voyant le texto.

_Prépare ton lit. S_

- Je vais la tuer. Maugréa la jeune femme en se levant car elle savait que sa soirée était foutue.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, la sonnette retentit et Rachel alla ouvrir pour tomber nez à nez sur une Quinn éméchée soutenue par une Santana hilare.

- Qu'est ce que… commença Rachel.

- J'te ramène la poivrote. Répliqua Santana.

- Suis pas une poivrote. Marmonna Quinn qui, visiblement, n'était pas dans son état normal.

- C'est ça…. Pas moi qui me suis enfilé deux bouteilles de vodka et qui ne peut pas rentrer chez moi.

- Pourquoi Rachel ? Articula péniblement la blonde.

- Parce que si je te laisse ronfler dans mon bureau, une ou deux dindes viendraient te tenir compagnie.

Amusée par ce qu'elle entendait, Rachel éclata de rire sous le regard stupéfait de la photographe.

- On dirai un vieux couple. S'exclama la jeune femme entre deux rires.

- Tu as un aperçu de ce qui t'attend. Déclara la Latina en souriant. (Secoue Quinn). Ho, mémère, va falloir que tu secoues ton gros cul.

La mémère en question se détacha de l'étreinte de son amie et ce fut d'un pas, qui se voulait ferme et décidé, qu'elle entra directement chez Rachel pour aller s'allonger sur le canapé.

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Fit Santana en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

- Peut être mais va falloir que tu m'aides à mettre Quinn dans mon lit. Dit Rachel qui se mordit la lèvre car elle venait de faire un double-sens.

Santana s'en rendit compte et eu un sourire goguenard.

- Je vais te laisser te battre contre tes hormones.

- Santana…

- Tu te démerdes avec la viande saoule. (Sort un trousseau de clés et lui lance)Ce sont les clés de sa voiture et rappelle lui qu'elle a un déjeuner important demain midi. Enfin, si vous arrivez à sortir du lit.

- Pourquoi tu ramènes tout au sexe ?demanda la petite brune en soupirant.

- Parce que c'est le cas. Répondit la Latina. Bon, je file avant que des mâles en rut sautent sur mes filles.

- T'es sûre que tu n'es pas Mère Teresa ? Pouffa la Diva.

- Certainement pas ou alors perverse et décadente. (Un ton plus haut) Bonne nuit la poivrote !

- Embrasse Britt de ma part.

- Va te faire foutre Satan !

Santana sourit et s'en alla, laissant Rachel seule avec Quinn. Cette dernière avait les yeux fermés et semblait dormir. Tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible, la brune alla dans sa chambre pour récupérer un oreiller et une couverture pour la dormeuse qui ouvrit les yeux en voyant la Diva.

- J'dort pas !fit la blonde en se relevant.

- T'es sûre d'être raide ? Plaisanta Rachel en posant le tout sur un fauteuil.

- Très drôle.

- Si tu te sens assez courageuse pour te mettre debout, va prendre une douche. L'eau froide te fera du bien. Proposa la jeune femme en souriant.

- Pourquoi t'es aussi gentille avec moi ?

- Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. (Quinn se lève) La salle de bain est la deuxième porte à droite dans le couloir. C'est même marqué dessus.

- Merci.

Quinn trouva assez facilement la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau de la douche. La blonde se déshabilla et vit son reflet dans le miroir. Elle s'observa pendant quelques minutes et trouva qu'elle avait l'air fatiguée. A des années lumières de la Quinn que Rachel et Sarah avaient connues. La photographe se passa une main sur le visage et alla sous la douche. Et, pour la première fois en dix ans, Quinn sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

* * *

Trois quart d'heures plus tard, Rachel commençait à s'impatienter. La jeune femme ne désirait qu'une seule chose, se coucher dans son lit, loin, bien loin de la tentation qui se nommait Quinn Fabray.

- Elle s'est endormie sous la douche ou quoi ? Maugréa Rachel tout en récupérant un short et un t-shirt pour la blonde. (Arrive devant la porte) Quinn, tout va bien ?

- Rachel pouvait distinctement entendre le bruit de la douche et fut surprise de ne pas entendre de réponse de la part de la photographe.

- Tant pis, j'entre, que tu sois décente ou non.

La brune ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta sur le champ en voyant Quinn sous la douche, la tête baissée et les mains posées sur le carrelage du mur. Sans réfléchir, Rachel posa les affaires sur le sol et entra, habillée. Elle fit pivoter Quinn et fut surprise de la voir pleurer. La jeune femme la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Tout va bien, je suis là. Murmura Rachel d'une voix apaisante et en fermant les yeux. Tout va bien…

Quinn referma ses bras sur Rachel et murmura :

- Je suis pathétique.

- Mais non. Répondit la jeune femme sur le même ton. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel

- Non. Tous ceux que j'aime finissent par me fausser compagnie d'une manière ou d'une autre…

La blonde se tut et serra plus fort la brune. Cette dernière commençait à ne plus faire abstraction de ce corps nu collé contre le sien et dit, d'une voix tremblante :

- Il faudrait que tu songes à t'habiller.

- Non. Répondit Quinn en regardant Rachel.

- Quinn, je suis trempée et j'aimerai bien avoir de l'eau chaude pour tout à l'heure.

La blonde esquissa un sourire et fini par sortir de la douche, au plus grand soulagement de la Diva.

- Je t'ai ramené de quoi te changer. Indiqua-t-elle en prenant une serviette de bain pour se sécher. Je… Je vais dans ma chambre.

- Je peux dormir avec toi ? demanda la jeune femme d'une petite voix.

Rachel opina de la tête et, sans rien ajouter de plus, sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Elle était allongée dans son lit quand le matelas se creusa, signe que Quinn était assis. Dans la pénombre, Rachel ne pouvait distinguer ses traits et, dans un sens, la blonde était contente que la brune n'allume pas la lumière.

- Allonges toi. Murmura la brune au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Quinn obtempéra et croisa les bras en dessous de sa tête, fixant un point invisible du plafond.

- Qu'est ce qui te tient éveillée ? demanda Rachel qui devinait que la blonde ne dormait pas.

Quinn se retourna pour faire face à la brune et, sans rien dire, l'attira contre elle. Une de ses mains migra sur la joue de Rachel et la blonde sentait qu'elle allait regretter ce qu'elle allait faire mais tant pis. Il fallait qu'elle mette un terme à la tension qui l'habitait, à tout ce que son esprit lui renvoyait. Des flashs de leur seule nuit ensemble.

Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, Quinn se pencha vers Rachel et l'embrassa. Et le monde cessa de tourner.

- Quinn…

- Chut. Tu en as autant envie que moi. Répondit la jeune femme en approfondissant le baiser.

Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient envie d'arrêter quoique ce soit. Elles firent l'amour, non de manière urgente et précipitée mais en prenant leur temps, comme si les dix ans qui les avaient éloignées l'une de l'autre n'avaient jamais existés, comme si le temps s'était figé pour qu'elles puissent enfin s'aimer.

Et c'est ce qu'elles firent. Quinn découvrit avec plaisir que Rachel n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune femme de dix huit ans, timide et maladroite, qui valait découvert le plaisir physique. La brune faisait l'amour comme elle chantait. Avec passion. Quand à la blonde, elle était restée ancrée dans ses vieilles habitudes. Tout contrôler et ne laisser voir que ce que sa partenaire voulait voir. Enfin presque parce que la langue et les mains de Rachel lui faisaient voir monts et merveilles.

* * *

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, Quinn tenait dans ses bras une Rachel qui dormait, un sourire sur ses lèvres, ignorant tout de la culpabilité que ressentait la blonde. La photographe se sentait coupable d'avoir cédé si facilement à la tentation, d'avoir donné à la Diva ce qu'elle voulait avoir et d'avoir la désagréable sensation de tromper Sarah mais ce qui la surpris le plus, c'est qu'elle était restée à ses côtés.

- Tu es restée. Murmura Rachel, les yeux fermés.

- Je me sens bien.

- Tant mieux. Si tu te sens bien, je me sens bien. Pourquoi est tu partie ?

- Il y a dix ans ? Parce que j'étais perdue.

- Dans quel sens ?

Quinn ne répondit pas et se contenta de caresser la tête brune. Elle sentait que ce n'était pas le bon moment d'aborder le sujet Sarah et préféra embrayer sur autre chose.

- J'ai un déjeuner prévu de longue date ce midi. Cela te dirai de venir avec moi ?

- Cela veut dire que tu me laisse entrer dans ton monde ? demanda Rachel, surprise de la proposition de son amante.

- Je pense que tu vas l'adorer. Répondit Quinn avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

Main dans la main, les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans un restaurant sous le regard bienveillant d'une femme d'une soixantaine d'années qui s'était levée en voyant Quinn.

- Liebchen ! s'exclama t'elle en venant à leur rencontre, dans un anglais parfait.

- Bonjour Ellen. Fit Quinn en l'embrassant sur les joues. Vous allez bien ?

- Oui. Fit Ellen en souriant. Tu m'avais caché que tu connaissais Rachel Berry.

- Nous étions ensemble au lycée. Rachel, je te présente Ellen Von Unwetz, l'une de mes idoles et mentor.

- La Ellen ? dit la chanteuse, stupéfaite. La Papesse du porno-chic ?

- En personne. Fit Ellen avec un sourire amusé. (En allemand, à l'attention de la blonde) C'est elle ?

- Oui. Répondit Quinn dans la même langue.

- Lui as tu parlé de tu sais qui ?

- Non.

Rachel avait suivit cette courte conversation sans en comprendre un seul mot et était surprise de constater que Quinn était parfaitement bilingue.

- J'ai appris l'allemand quand je travaillais avec Ellen. Expliqua Quinn en anglais sous le regard amusé de l'allemande. Disons que j'en avais un peu marre de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle me disait.

- C'était surtout pour pouvoir draguer mes assistantes. Contra la plus âgée en éclatant de rire et en s'asseyant.

Quinn et Rachel s'assirent à leur tour et un serveur leur apporta une bouteille de champagne.

- En guise d'apéritif. Dit Ellen.

- Comment avez-vous connu Quinn ? S'enquit Rachel.

- Yale. Je venais faire une visite de courtoisie à une amie qui enseigne là bas et j'ai été littéralement soufflée par une photo. Tout y était. La beauté, la mélancolie, la lumière qui donnait un jeu d'ombre assez intéressant… Et c'était une photo prise avec un appareil traditionnel. (Sourit) Tu étais en quoi… Deuxième année ?

- Tout à fait. Dit Quinn en rougissant.

- Qui plus est que j'ai demandé à voir la personne qui avait prit cette photo. En me voyant, Quinn a failli tomber dans les pommes.

- Mettez vous un peu à ma place. C'est comme ci j'avais rencontré une rock star.

- Enfin bref, la demoiselle que voici a attendu la fin de son année scolaire pour débarquer à Berlin. (Sourit) Et tu t'es très vite habituée à mon rythme de travail.

- Pas qu'à votre rythme. La vie nocturne berlinoise est très intense.

- Surtout la fois ou j'ai du aller te chercher parce que tu étais trop saoule pour prendre un taxi.

- Ellen…

- Ose me dire le contraire. Rétorqua l'allemande avec un sourire en coin.

Quinn tira la langue à son amie et Ellen éclata de rire face à ce comportement enfantin.

- Pour en revenir à nos moutons, j'ai pris Quinn sous mon aile et je l'ai formée mais votre amie m'a fait des infidélités en allant travailler avec Anne.

- Vous m'en voulez toujours ?

- Absolument. Répondit Ellen, hilare.

Rachel était complètement sous le charme de la plus âgée qui l'avait mise à l'aise dès le début. De son côté, Ellen était plus que ravie que de voir son ancienne élève en si bonne compagnie.

- Et vous Rachel…. Superstar à Broadway ?

- Oui. J'ai réalisé mon rêve.

- Je vous avait vue dans « les Misérables » et j'avais été bluffée. Une telle voix sortir d'un aussi petit corps… Tout bonnement fascinant.

Le reste du déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance calme et détendue. C'est ainsi que Rachel su que Quinn avait commencé à photographier quelques mannequins lors des Fashion Week, que ses premières photos concernaient le stade olympique de Berlin et que lors de son premier vernissage, elle avait réalisé toute une série de photos sur la Forêt Noire au fil des saisons. Sans oublier quelques photos pour des artistes plus ou moins connus.

- Mais ton coup de maître reste quand même le dernier album de Mylène. Avait dit Ellen. Du Fabray 100% pur jus.

Sous le compliment de son ancienne mentor, Quinn avait rougit.

* * *

Rachel se tenait debout, au beau milieu du salon de la photographe qui était partie se changer et regardait le décor.

Quelques étagères croulaient sous les livres, le coin télé était plus que fourni et quelques photos étaient accrochés aux murs. Un piano à queue noir trônait au beau milieu du salon et la chanteuse s'en approcha. Tout en effleurant les touches d'ivoire, la jeune femme fredonna _« someone like you »_ sous le regard de Quinn qui était adossée contre le chambranle de la porte. La jeune femme l'écoutait religieusement et songeait que Rachel avait tout à fait sa place dans son univers.

Sans faire de bruit, Quinn se mit derrière Rachel et posa ses mains sur les siennes.

- Pourquoi ? demanda la brune.

- Parce que je sortais d'une histoire douloureuse. Confessa la photographe. Et que j'avais passé toute l'année scolaire à faire de ta vie un enfer.

- Douloureuse dans quel sens ? dit Rachel tout en sachant pertinemment que soit la blonde ne répondrait pas ou soit donnerai une réponse sibylline.

- Je pensais ne plus pouvoir aimer.

Les mains de Quinn migrèrent vers la taille de la Diva et elle colla son corps contre le sien. Rachel comprit que Quinn avait répondu à la question qu'elle lui avait posée ce matin et songea que la jeune femme était toujours du genre _« je vous laisse montrer que ce que je veux bien vous montrer »._

- Rhaaaa! Mon pire cauchemar est devenu réalité ! s'écria Santana sur le pas de la porte.

- Bordel, tes parents ne t'ont jamais apprit à frapper ? rétorqua Quinn tout en se détachant de Rachel.

- Un peu plus et mini-Barbra passait à la casserole sous mes pauvres yeux.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

-_ « Someone like you »_. Rachel, tu ne veux pas aller voir Britt ? J'dois parler à ce qui te sert de copine. Fit la Latina en se mettant les mains dans les poches.

Rachel opina de la tête et fila. Restée seule avec Quinn, Santana se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? fit Quinn en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ça fait quoi de s'envoyer en l'air avec une naine ? dit la jeune femme, goguenarde.

- Tu avais prémédité tout ça…. C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas empêchée de boire hier soir. Lopez je vais te…

- Du calme Fabray. Je n'aurai pas eu cette idée de génie, tu serai en train de faire un solitaire avec Berry.

- Je l'aurai quand même fait.

- Au bout de combien de temps ? Tu aurai encore mit dix ans ?

- De quoi j'me mêle ? rétorqua la blonde qui commençait à voir rouge.

- Ça fait dix ans que je te vois baiser tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à Sarah ou Rachel.

- Je fais ce que je veux de mon cul.

- Ouais, t'as raison mais sache une chose blondie. Rachel n'attendra pas éternellement que tu lui parles de Sarah. Elle a le droit de savoir.

- Je sais.

- T'attend quoi dans ce cas ? Le déluge ? La fin du monde ?

- Mais je t'emmerde ! Explosa la blonde. Tu veux que je lui dise quoi ? Que je suis complètement perdue entre elle et Sarah ? Que je me sens coupable de l'aimer parce que je suis encore amoureuse d'elle ? Tu crois que ça m'amuse ? Même si ça doit me bouffer de l'intérieur, je ne lui en parlerai pas.

- Me parler de quoi ? demanda sèchement Rachel qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, visiblement furieuse.

- Dès qu'il s'agit de foutre la merde, t'es vraiment une championne Lopez. Dit Quinn en toisant la Latina.

Curieusement, Santana ne répondit pas et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Essayez de ne pas vous entretuer.

- Va voir Britt… Elle est furieuse contre toi. Rétorqua Rachel.

- Merde. Lâcha la jeune femme en quittant la pièce au pas de course.

- Qui est Sarah ? demanda sèchement la brune.

- Cela ne te concerne pas.

- Pardon ? Si, cela me concerne. Qui est Sarah ?

- Fout moi la paix. Rétorqua la blonde sur la défensive.

- C'est qui ? Ta copine ? Ta maîtresse ? Ta femme ? Tu t'es bien foutue de moi.

- Ouais, c'est ça. J'adore me foutre de la gueule des gens, c'est dans ma nature. (Soupire) Maintenant, tu te calmes et tu vas m'écouter.

- Comment veux tu que je sois calme après ce que je viens d'entendre ? Tempêta la Diva. _« Je me sens coupable de l'aimer parce que je suis encore amoureuse d'elle »_ Je suis le lot de consolation dans ton histoire foireuse ? Tu sais quoi ? Va la retrouver et laisse moi tranquille.

- Encore faudrait il qu'elle soit ici.

- Et tu continues de te foutre de ma gueule…

- Mais merde Rachel, je viens de te dire que je ne pouvais pas !

- Et pourquoi ? J'y suis. Sarah a eu vent de ton aventure et a rompu avec toi. Dit-elle, amère.

- Ah oui ? J'aurai bien aimé que ce soit le cas. Cela aurai été plus simple.

- T'attend quoi pour aller la retrouver ?

Quinn se rapprocha de Rachel et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Le regard chocolat croisa le regard vert et la brune y vit de la tristesse.

- Je ne peux pas. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je ne pourrai pas.

- Arrête tes phrases sibyllines.

- Sarah est morte. Lâcha Quinn tout en laissant couler une larme sur sa joue.

Interdite, Rachel regardait la larme qui coulait sur la joue de la femme qu'elle aimait. La chanteuse était tellement surprise de l'annonce de la blonde qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Depuis quand ? murmura Rachel.

- Cela fait dix ans cette année. Répondit la photographe d'une petite voix et en laissant tomber ses bras le long de son corps. Voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas la rejoindre.

Sans doute n'étais-ce pas la bonne solution et qu'elle s'en mordrait les doigts mais Rachel tourna le dos à Quinn et s'en alla.

* * *

- Je ne te félicite pas. Fit sévèrement la danseuse à une Santana qui rentra la tête dans ses épaules. C'était à Quinn de lui en parler et non à toi de provoquer une dispute pour ce que cela se fasse.

- Tu voulais que je les laisse dans un semblant de relation ? T'es aussi fautive que moi. Rétorqua Santana avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

- La porte d'entrée était ouverte et Rachel a tout entendu. (Soupire) Tu ferais mieux de filer au cabaret pour t'occuper de la compta.

- Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ? répondit la jeune femme, soulagée de la réponse de sa compagne.

- Parler à Rachel. Tu as foutu la merde et je vais essayer d'arranger les choses. Et emmène lord T avec toi. La dernière fois, il matait un porno….

* * *

La scène était déserte, seulement occupée par un piano à queue éclairé par un projecteur. Rachel y était assise et contemplait les touches d'ivoire. La jeune femme était encore sous le choc de la révélation de Quinn. Elle revoyait sans cesse une larme couler le long de sa joue et sa fuite.

- Quelle conne. Murmura la Diva.

- Tu parles de toi ou de Quinn ? demanda Brittany en la rejoignant.

- De moi. Elle pleurait Britt. Quinn pleurait et je suis partie. Tu étais au courant pour Sarah ?

La danseuse opina de la tête et s'assit aux côtés de la chanteuse.

- Tu ne vas rien me dire n'est ce pas ?

- C'est à Q de te raconter son histoire mais je peux essayer de répondre à tes questions.

- Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ?

- Peut être parce que Q attendait le bon moment.

- Toi et San…

- Nous connaissions Sarah. C'était une de mes amies mais elle était dans un autre lycée. (Soupire) L'année qui a suivi son décès, Q a été imbuvable avec tout le monde.

- Surtout avec moi. Murmura Rachel.

- Oui et non. Objecta doucement Brittany. Heureusement que tu n'étais pas une Cherrios parce que ce fut l'enfer pour nous. A côté d'elle, coach était une enfant de chœur. Te concernant, Q s'était juste contentée des vacheries habituelles.

- J'avais passé deux années tranquilles et d'un coup…Je suis devenue la looseuse n°1…

- Avec San, nous avons fait en sorte que cela se limite qu'aux slushies et insultes. Je ne pense pas que tu aurai aimé des conneries sur ton casier ou des séjours dans les poubelles.

- Je l'ignorai.

- En même temps, tu connais San. Elle n'irait pas clamer sur tous les toits qu'elle est ton amie.

Rachel esquissa un sourire et Brittany passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Il faut que tu écoutes Quinn. Cela t'éclairera sur beaucoup de choses.

* * *

Assise dans son canapé, Quinn regardait un carton posé devant elle. La jeune femme ne l'avait pas ouvert depuis la mort de Sarh mais savait ce qu'il contenait. Des lettres, une pellicule, des partitions et un carton à dessins. Leur histoire était contenue là dedans.

La photographe l'ouvrit et récupéra seulement la pellicule tout en se demandant si elle valait la peine d'être développée. Quinn rangea le carton et retourna s'assoir.

Sa colère contre Santana était retombée. Elle connaissait parfaitement les raisons qui avaient poussé la Latina à agir comme elle l'avait fait et la jeune femme ne devait pas la blâmer pour ça. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres quand la photographe se rendit compte que Rachel était derrière elle. La brune venait juste d'arriver et alla s'assoir en face de la blonde.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu allais revenir. Avoua Quinn en baissant la tête.

- Parle-moi de Sarah. Demanda Rachel d'une voix douce.

Quinn resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes et ce fut d'une voix tremblante qu'elle dit :

- Elle s'appelait Sarah et elle fut ma première. Premier amour, première fois et ma plus grande douleur… Rencontrée grâce à Britt et nous avons tout de suite accroché. (Sourit) Sarah s'est très vite fait à l'humour particulier de San et, comme toi, lui clouait le bec. C'est elle qui m'a initiée à la photo et au piano. En fait, elle m'a initiée sur beaucoup de choses…

- De quoi est t'elle morte ?

- D'une saloperie qui t'emporte sans que tu t'en rendes compte. Répondit Quinn d'une petite voix. Et cela fait mal de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime quand on a dix sept ans.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel la photographe alla chercher deux bières dans le frigo.

- Et moi ? demanda Rachel. J'avais passé deux ans tranquilles…

- Tu n'existais pas à mes yeux. (Se passe une main dans les cheveux) Comment te le dire… Je savais qui tu étais et ce que tu faisais. Je savais que tu étais amie avec San et Britt et tout le temps ou j'ai été avec Sarah, je n'ai pas pensé à toi. Certaines choses que je ressentais pour toi étaient passées sous silence. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Je venais de perdre Sarah et tu me faisais tourner la tête… C'est pour ça que j'ai été aussi infecte avec toi. (Soupire) Je revenais du cimetière quand je suis venue te voir le soir de la remise des diplômes. Je voulais te voir une dernière fois avant de partir à Yale. Je voulais que la dernière image que tu aie de moi soit la meilleure.

- Elle l'a été. Assura Rachel. Ce soir là, j'ai découvert une autre Quinn et c'est ce qui m'a fait définitivement tomber amoureuse de toi.

- Nous aurions pu être ensemble beaucoup plus tôt si je n'étais pas partie. Objecta la photographe.

- Non. Il y a dix ans, nous n'étions pas prêtes. Enfin, tu n'étais pas prête. Tu avais besoin de liberté et d'espace, choses qu'à l'époque, je n'aurai pas pu te donner.

- C'est long dix ans.

- C'est juste une goutte d'eau dans l'océan de la vie. A dix-sept ans, nous n'étions pas assez mûres pour avoir une relation.

- Maintenant, oui mais il faut juste…

- Juste quoi ?

- Laisse-moi quelques jours. Dit Rachel dans un souffle.

- Parce que je viens de te parler de Sarah. Constata Quinn, surprise de la réaction de la chanteuse. Je viens de te parler de quelque chose qui compte pour moi et tu veux m'abandonner.

Rachel se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda Quinn, indécise sur ce qu'elle devait faire.

- De quoi as-tu peur ? murmura la blonde.

- De ce que Sarah représente pour toi. Déclara Rachel en se levant et en partant de l'appartement.

* * *

_La troisième partie est en cours d'écriture_

_A bientôt,_

_13_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre beaucoup plus court que les précédents, désolée!_

_En vous souhaitant bonne lecture,_

_Enjoy ;)_

_13_

* * *

Une semaine s'était passée depuis que Rachel avait laissé Quinn à l'appartement. Une semaine sans donner de nouvelles et la photographe ne savait pas comment interpréter ce silence. Aussi préféra-t-elle passer le plus clair de son temps dans son studio, à faire du tri dans ses affaires et à expédier certaines séances.

Curieusement, ni Santana ni Brittany ne s'étaient manifestées. La première parce que, mine de rien, se sentait coupable du bordel qu'elle avait mit et la deuxième parce qu'elle considérait qu'elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Quand à Rachel, elle répétait sans relâche pour son concert. La brune se noyait sous le travail pour ne pas penser à Quinn et à ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

_De ce que Sarah représente pour toi…._

_Facile. Elle est son premier amour, la première femme à qui elle a dit « je t'aime », la première avec qui elle a fait l'amour. La première à la voir telle qu'elle est réellement. Et je ne fait pas le poids._

* * *

_« Letters to the Lord »_ passait en boucle dans le studio et Quinn achevait de développer une pellicule dans la chambre noire. Sous ses yeux, des photos de Sarah et d'elle apparaissaient et, au lieu de ressentir de la peine ou de la tristesse, la jeune femme était étrangement sereine, comme si le simple fait de les voir la renvoyait finalement à quelque chose de terminé. Ce qui était le cas. Sarah appartenait au passé à présent et Quinn avait cessé de se sentir coupable d'être amoureuse et de refuser le bonheur.

La photographe l'avait compris le soir ou elle avait cédé à la tentation. Et une idée germa dans son esprit. La pochette que Santana avait ramenée et que la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas examinée.

* * *

Santana se massa les tempes et repoussa les papiers qui étaient posés devant elle.

- Je déteste la compta. Maugréa la Latina en soupirant.

- Nous n'avons qu'à embaucher un comptable. Fit Brittany en entrant dans le bureau. Comme ça, tu ne passeras pas autant de temps le nez dedans.

- A qui la faute ?

- C'est la tienne, pas la mienne.

- Je sais, je ne suis pas douée pour tout ce qui concerne l'administratif. Fit Santana en souriant. (Se lève et rejoint Brittany) C'est ce soir le concert de Rachel ?

- Oui et les places sont à la maison.

- Donc, nous avons le temps. Continua la jeune femme en mettant ses mains sur la taille de la danseuse.

- Du temps pour ?

Santana ne répondit pas et, tout en souriant, l'embrassa.

* * *

Le concert allait commencer dans quelques minutes et Rachel frotta ses mains contre son pantalon noir, nerveuse. La Diva savait que Brittany et Santana étaient dans la salle et se demandait si Quinn y était aussi. Sûrement parce qu'elle avait eu un bouquet dans sa loge et que la photographe y avait joint un mot.

_Bonne chance._

* * *

Quinn retenait son souffle et serrait son Leica. A ses côtés, Santana et Brittany, tous sourires et visiblement heureuses.

- Ne sois pas si nerveuse. Commenta la Latina. Tu va réussir ton coup.

- J'espère. Rétorqua la photographe. Pas le droit de me louper. Tu crois que les fleurs lui ont plu ?

- Oui parce que le bouquet était magnifique. Et venant de quelqu'un qui n'aime pas ces trucs là…

Quinn sourit, rassurée par les propos de son amie. Brusquement, les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent et un projecteur éclaira juste un piano. Rachel fit son entrée quelques minutes plus tard et le concert commença. Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, Quinn prit de nombreuses photos et Rachel ne pensa pas une seule fois au fait plus que probable que la jeune femme était dans la salle. Ce ne fut que vers la fin que la Diva, installée au piano, dit au micro :

- Cette chanson sort un peu de mon répertoire habituel et elle est pour une personne qui m'est chère…

_Je sais bien que tout nous sépare_

_Je sais qu'il faudrait s'enfuir_

_Mais je n'irais plus nulle part_

_Sans vouloir lui revenir_

_Sans vouloir nous retenir_

_Mais d'où vient le feu qui s'empare ?_

_De mon âme à moitié ivre_

_Soudain pour un simple regard_

_Je veux vivre au bord du vide_

_Je veux vivre au bord du vide_

_Pour tomber dans ses yeux_

_Tomber, m'abandonner au désir qui s'embrase_

_Danser dans ses yeux, danser_

_Je veux tanguer aux accents de l'extase_

_Avant que la vie nous sépare_

_Avant que l'envie vacille_

_Je veux succomber sans égard_

_Et valser au bord du vide_

_Et valser au bord du vide_

_Pour tomber dans ses yeux_

_Tomber, m'abandonner au désir qui s'embrase_

_Danser dans ses yeux, danser_

_Je veux tanguer aux accents de l'extase_

_Pour tomber dans ses yeux_

_Tomber, m'abandonner au désir qui s'embrase_

_Danser dans ses yeux, danser_

_Je veux tanguer aux accents de l'extase_

_Tomber de ses yeux_

_Tomber comme une larme à la fin de l'histoire_

- Alors là… dit Santana, épatée. Si ce n'est pas une déclaration d'amour, je veux bien une corde et aller me pendre.

- Tu ne ferais pas ça, hein ?

- Mais non mon ange. C'est juste une image. (Se lève pour applaudir et voit que Quinn ne bouge pas) Ho, bouge ton gros cul Blondie ! (remarque des larmes) arrêtes de chialer, tu vas saloper ta chemise.

- San… dit Brittany d'un ton sévère.

- Quoi ? C'est la chanson qui t'a mise dans cet état là ? Mais répond bordel ! (Quinn se lève) Tu vas ou ?

- Là ou tu ne peux pas me rejoindre. Répondit Quinn en laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules.

* * *

Quinn couru à perdre haleine dans les couloirs de la salle, cherchant la loge de Rachel. Bien malgré elle, la chanson chantée par la Diva l'avait remuée beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le pensait et elle voulait absolument voir la brune. Besoin viscéral, aussi nécessaire que l'oxygène pour respirer.

* * *

Assise dans un fauteuil, face à un miroir, Rachel achevait de se démaquiller tout en pensant à ce qu'elle avait fait. C'était très risqué de sortir de son répertoire habituel pour chanter une chanson étrangère, qui plus est en français, pour Quinn dont elle ignorait si elle avait été présente au récital ou pas.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, épuisée et ne se rendit pas compte de la présence de Quinn dans la loge. Cette dernière se tenait sur le pas de la porte et reprenait son souffle. Elle vit la Diva de dos et, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, alla derrière elle. Quinn respira le parfum familier et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Rachel qui sourit en reconnaissant le toucher de la photographe.

- Tu es venue. Dit-elle, émue.

- Je n'allais pas louper ça. Répondit la blonde en esquissant un sourire et en lui caressant les épaules. La chanson était très belle.

- Elle résume ce que je ressens. (Soupire) Je t'aime Quinn mais j'ai peur de ce que Sarah représente pour toi. Elle a été ta première dans tout les sens du terme et j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

- A la hauteur de ?

- De ce que tu peux attendre de nous… De moi. Acheva la chanteuse dans un murmure.

Quinn ne répondit pas de suite et fit pivoter la chaise pour se retrouver face à Rachel. La jeune femme se baissa à sa hauteur et, plongeant son regard dans le sien, dit :

- Sarah reste Sarah avec tout ce que ça comporte de souvenirs et de douleur. Elle n'est plus que la jeune femme que j'ai aimée adolescente. Elle ne représente plus que le passé et cette histoire n'a pas à interférer dans celle que nous allons écrire. (Sourit) Sarah, je l'ai aimée avec la candeur et l'innocence de mes dix-sept ans. Toi, c'est différent. C'est une autre forme d'amour mais qui est beaucoup plus fort. Ce que j'éprouve pour toi va bien au-delà de tout ce que je pensais connaître de l'amour. Par contre, il y a juste une chose que je te demanderai vis-à-vis de Sarah.

- Qui est ?

- Laisse-moi un jour par an pour penser à elle. Sarah fait partie de moi et tu ne peux pas me demander de l'oublier…

Une main de Rachel se posa contre la joue droite de Quinn et la brune contempla le visage de la blonde qui n'arrivait pas à savoir quelle serait la réaction de sa compagne par rapport à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Je ne te demande pas de l'oublier mais juste de m'accorder une place à tes côtés. Je ne veux pas me battre contre un fantôme car je sais que c'est couru d'avance mais… Promet moi que Sarah n'interférera pas dans nos vies.

Quinn opina de la tête et lui sourit.

- Promet le moi. Insista Rachel.

Comprenant que la petite brune avait besoin d'être rassurée, la blonde posa une main sur celle qui était posée sur sa joue et murmura :

- Je te le promets.

* * *

_Le chapitre suivant est en cours d'écriture._

_A bientôt,_

_13_


End file.
